Evol Lies
by Marselena
Summary: A drama set in an alternate universe in which Rey is a monster hunter in training bent on avenging her murdered parents, Finn is her sidekick, devoted friend and fellow hunter, and Ben is a rebel to the cause who's about to screw everything up. Or is he? No possible pairings as of yet, but since I originally shipped Reylo, may the Antis beware.


**If you had asked me when I was 14 and writing Total Drama fanfiction if I could ever see myself writing Star Wars fanfiction, I'd probably tell you "hopefully I'm a published author before that happens."**

 **And now I am a published author. However, my roots of beginning in fanfiction will never wash away. I will always recall my first moments of positive feedback, even on the atrocious stories I used to put my name behind.**

 **And now I bring you Evol Lies, my Star Wars fanfiction.**

 **This is an AU, and is heavily based off an original work of mine that I lost the juice for after two years of writing it. This story takes place on a fantastical Earth, where monsters have begun wreaking havoc on humanity under the guise of Urban Legends and Fairytales.**

 **Reapers are sort of "law-enforcers" who are specially trained to detain, study, and kill these creatures.**

 **And that's a basic outline.**

 **Please note that since this is AU, it might not _feel_ very Star Wars-y. I typically take my AU's in very intense "what if" directions and do my best to place the same characters in a totally new universe with almost no connection to the original. That is kind of the point to AU's though, so I try not to feel dumb about it and just write what I want to write because dammit, if I'm not getting paid for it then I should be as creative as I want to be!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashing lights. A blood soaked, broken windshield, the bodies of my parents lying directly in front of it. A large, hairy creature in the distance being subdued by two women in black suits holding large scythes. I'm carried away by a man telling me that everything will be okay. I know deep in my heart that it's _not_ _okay._

These were the memories of when I was five years old, and involved in a horrible car accident that landed my father and mother dead, and ended me in a foster home for several years. After discovering the accident was caused by a supernatural force, a superpowered sasquatch-like creature, I began researching the phenomenon of urban legends such as the one who killed my parents, and discovered Fauxwurth Academy, a place that trained young people in capturing these monsters that wreaked havoc on humanity.

I learned that these monsters came from another world through portals deep beneath the earth to destroy us, they were sentient beings with abilities far beyond that of a normal human with the desire to kill and conquer. Fauxwurth Academy specialized in breaking the boundaries between our species, lowering them to our level and raising us above theirs through sensible combat and the iconic use of scythes to label their graduated students as Reapers.

I began to see this place as a safe haven, a home for me to learn how to take revenge on account of the lives of my parents.

By my eighteenth birthday, I had enrolled in the academy, and I quickly climbed the ladder, becoming a classroom success in battling these monsters. I learned everything about them, and used even the tiniest of their biological faults to my advantage.

My methods were swift and effective, I fought with a calm yet fierce nature. I recalled the incident with my parents and that monster at every turn, burning the memory as fuel to my fire.

Despite my desire for vengeance being the only force I needed to get out of bed each morning and bring me out of my dorm room and into my classes, I did manage to find a partner in Finn. Although sometimes fearful or clumsy, he was a good fighter, and a great friend. I never hesitated to call on him for emotional support, and he saw sides of me that I swore to never show anyone else.

Together, we were the perfect team.

We wowed the other students, became the envy of their eyes, and aced our grades with every test.

We became partners for every physical exam, the teachers going along with it and never placing us with others since they knew we fought best together.

Two years in, and things were going perfect. Soon enough I would graduate and take revenge on these unearthly beasts.

However, it wasn't long before a rival came into my midst.

Ben played the tough guy, emotions maxed at every turn, even when his mood seemed blank. He fought out of pure anger, shredding monsters to bits in mere seconds, although our training would usually only require detainment of a creature.

I hated his methods, he was reckless, careless, he desired only to prove his strength. We butted heads and rammed horns on more than one occasion.

One such occasion was the day that changed my life for a second time.

It was the second class of the day, Advanced Detainment Methods.

We were in the arena room and about to face a Class 4 Monster, the Canem Risus, a large, skinny, dog-like creature with huge fangs and hypnotizing eyes. It was fast, dangerous, and hid in the shadows like a chameleon. One look into its eyes could land you on the ground, groaning from pure insanity, screaming at the thoughts and voices it would plant into your head. It was perhaps the most dangerous creature I had seen in my two years of training here.

Our teacher that day, Doctor PiiD, who's physical appearance was reminiscent of the Plague Doctors of the 14th century, had the class lined up from highest grade to lowest grade in order to predict who he'd pair up to take down the monster.

Ben was somewhere in the middle, but Finn and I were at the top of the line, as usual.

We were expecting to be paired up, as the Doctor usually placed the best fighters with their closest friends to develop a partnership dynamic, but in a turn of events that served only to ruin our day at that moment in time, our teacher had other plans.

"For this test, I pair Ben, and Rey."

"What?" I shouted, "you can't pair me with him, he's arrogant, he'll ruin the mission!"

Ben looked over at me, "you think you're disappointed? I'd rather go alone than with an egotistical vengeful louse."

I looked back at him with disdain, " _I'm_ egotistical? You nearly killed yourself last week when you insisted on going alone for a class 3, what makes you think you could do this without me?"

"Silence!" the Doctor raised a hand and we both shot our attention foreward, "I have my reasons for pairing you both up, now you will either obey the order and fulfill this mission as partners or you will both be sent home with a failing grade, understand?"

"Fine," I grabbed my weapon from the wall and walked into the battle chamber, paying no attention as Ben followed suite, using his signature weapon, a laser scythe.

Mine was a less destructive weapon that relied more on skill than power, I wielded a traditional wooden scythe with a blunt edge for limited damage. If I could have afforded something as good as Ben's, I don't think I would have bothered; I loved my weapon.

Doctor PiiD lowered the blackout curtains and the room went dark. Ben lit up his scythe which illuminated the area around us with a ominous red hue. Useful, I had to admit.

A loud honk signaled that the monster was now in the confined area with us, and I forced my back to Ben's instinctively.

"What are you doing?" he frustratingly asked.

I gritted my teeth, "we need to stay back to back so the creature does not sneak up on us, don't you know this?!"

"No, we need to split up so when he goes after one of us the other can attack," he pushed me away by forcing his elbow into me side, "I can do this alone, don't make me angry."

I turned around and shoved him, "I know you don't want to trust a _girl_ but you need to face that I do know more about this than you do!"

Ben swung around and towered over me, "it has nothing to do with you being a woman, it has to do with the fact that _I_ should be the top of the class," he shoved a finger to my chest, " _not you!"_

Before I could respond, I felt a breathing down my back.

My eyes went wide and I looked behind me, revealing the creature I had only seen in textbooks until then.

Ben swung out his scythe and slapped the monster away, sending him galloping into the darkness with the silence of a moth retreating from a predator.

My heart began to race as my anger against Ben began to fade and I realized that I had never fought a class 4 monster before. I looked at Ben and realized his glowing weapon was the only thing allowing me to see my own two feet in this darkness.

I began to follow him as he skulked around, searching for the creature with his scythe, until the light on it began to flicker and fade.

"Why are you turning it off!?"

"I'm not!"

We were in the dark, backs pressed against each other. I began to have flashbacks of that day, the day that changed the course of my life.

A figure flew by my face and I swung out my scythe, sticking the object into the ground, landing it useless until I could drag it out again.

I panicked, and fell to the ground, hyperventilating as fear overtook me.

Ben yelled in my direction, "are you an idiot? Get up!"

I felt him grab my arms and pull me back, but I kicked and hit him away, wanting to be left alone. A siren went off and the lights came back on, and my shame was revealed to the rest of the class as I laid on the floor, a mess.

Ben and I both failed, but I took it much, much harder than he did. I ran to my dorm, holding back tears, angry at how foolish and weak I had been. I laid down on my bed and cried, mentally kicking myself for the display I had put up, in front of Ben of all people. He would never let me live it down, always holding it over my head, always using it to one-up me from then on, I had bet.

I let my frustration get the best of me, and when I showed up mentally unprepared I flunked. I blamed myself, I blamed PiiD, I blamed Ben, I even blamed Finn for not speaking up and insisting on partnering with me.

I heard a knock at my front door, but I refused to answer it. I didn't want anyone, not even Finn, to see me in this state.

I heard the sound of a message coming through on my phone, so I weakly reached my hand out to grab it and check what had been sent to me.

It was Finn, _"look outside."_

I got up and dragged myself to the door, checking the peephole to see if he was there. The hallway was empty.

I opened the door and looked down; my scythe, book bag, and a box of chocolates with a note on top were sitting on the ground.

I picked up the chocolates to read the note,

* * *

 _You did your best, Rey._

 _-Finn_

* * *

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, _if that was my best, then it was far from enough._

I suddenly heard someone walking down the hallway, and turned to see Ben, hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground.

He looked up at me with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He opened his mouth slightly and visually corrected himself before speaking, "I came to tell you something."

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Just trust me, don't be stubborn about it. I can help you."

"I don't want your help, Ben," I grabbed my bag from the floor and struggled to grab my scythe as I juggled the other objects I was holding, but ended up dropping the chocolates to the ground and making a mess.

Ben rushed over and began picking up the chocolates, but I felt too appalled to murmur a thank you and instead berated him, "don't act like you care, Ben. Just leave me alone."

He raised himself and looked down at me again. I both despised and envied his height, a physical representation of the strength he claimed to have over me, "this is why I called you egotistical earlier, just in case you were wondering."

I smirked ironically, "and again, look at this context! You come to _my_ room telling _me_ that I need _your_ help."

"If you'd let me explain, then you'd understand."

I stood strong and looked him in the eyes, "I don't _want_ to understand."

I took a step back and kicked the door closed, nearly dropping my scythe onto my foot in the process. I laid the weapon onto the wall and took my bag into my bedroom. I could hear Ben knocking obsessively on the door, but I had no interest in acknowledging him again.

Instead, I sat down on my bed and leaned my head on the curtains covering my window.

Looking back at that night now, I wish I would have listened to what he had to say.

I pulled back the curtains and unintentionally revealed the eyes of a demon staring back at me, a smile creeping to its face before it took one breath, and literally set my world on fire.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **To any readers who have read my work before and are currently awaiting the continuation of my Gorillaz fanfic that I promised:**

 **I'm getting there. I had an outline and a new chapter typed up, but after something sketchy happened, the entire thing got deleted. I searched my computer for it ten times, it's gone. I have to write it again.**

 **And I will, but keep in mind I have three original works in the process at the moment, plus I am again straining to find inspiration to continue the Gorillaz fanfiction since I'm not finding anything remotely interesting about the new phase to work upon.**

 **That being said, this fanfiction here is providing as mental relief more than anything. I'm not straining to write it unlike my original works and the EHAEC continuation, it's just kind of working, which I like.**

 **Granted, it could do with some better polishing, but that will come later. As it stands, it is readable and coherent (to me at least) and I hope others enjoy it.**

 **Second chapter will be up anywhere between tomorrow and next month. I'm sorry I can't be a little more reliable on that, but let it stand that I still love you guys!**

 **R &R as it helps me know where to take the story as well as what to keep and what to mess with!**

 **-TheSymmetricalist**


End file.
